


What a Web Life Weaves

by notyoursherlock



Series: HYDRA Peter Parker [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, Avengers Tower, BAMF Peter Parker, Blood, Brothers, Bucky Speaks Russian, Bucky goes by James, Complete, Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Google Translated Russian, Happy does a cameo, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Mild Gore, More Tags?, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter speaks Russian, Reveal, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Stark Industries, The Winter Spider, Tony Bucky and Peter are brothers, Violence, Whump, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, but he doesn't say anything is Russian in this, idk - Freeform, inaccurate MPD facts, inaccurate mpd, inaccurate russian, maybe later - Freeform, oof, soft murderous beans, they are actually soft beans, tony is dramatic, tony speaks russian, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: Winter Spider. Better known as Peter Parker.Peter was born in 1917 and raised within HYDRA, eventually meeting the Winter Soldier and becoming known as the Winter Spider. He now lives with Bucky, who is like a brother, and Tony Stark, who is also now like a brother. He goes to Midtown High and has friends. No-one outside his small family knows of his true self, so what happens when Peter's class goes to Stark Industries on a field trip?





	1. Good Morning

 

To be honest, this wasn’t really how Peter expected his peers to find out one of his deepest secrets.

 

_(And the darkest.)_

 

Anyways, long story short(ish) Peter was an ex-HYDRA assassin, born in the year 1917, exact date they weren’t sure, and had been raised within HYDRA, put into cryostasis at age four, brought out every other year and he was six, physically that is, when he met James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. The man became somewhat of a brother figure to him, and the two trained together, there with each other for everything, quickly becoming the two deadliest assassins ever known, gaining the titles The Winter Soldier and The Winter Spider. They both escaped HYDRA’s clutches after D.C, and Peter was physically twenty-four but looked fourteen, technically ninety-eight, same as James (That’s what he wanted to be called now), a year older than Captain America.

 

Tony found and took the two in, giving them a floor in the tower, away from the compound so they could heal in peace. The three became thick as thieves, Tony becoming the third brother in the relationship, the three often spending time with each other. Once both Peter and James turned ninety-nine and they were both deemed somewhat mentally stable, Peter went off to high school and James got his high-school diploma via homeschool. Originally Peter was going to do homeschool but they agreed that he needed the social interaction, and James would have but there was the whole metal arm and war hero thing. Plus he looked way too old for high-school.

 

They chose Midtown High School, as Peter was extremely smart and it was a well-rated school. At said school Peter met Edward ‘Ned’ Leeds when said teen was being picked on by another boy, who’s name he learned was Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, and defended him. The bully moved onto Peter, and despite being more than fully capable of killing the teen he took it, pretending to be a lot weaker and less confident than he really was. The two became good friends, much to Tony, James, and his pleasure, bonding over their love of science and old movies.

 

Time went by, Peter and James turned one-hundred and Tony forty-seven, and life was looking good for once. They got the trigger words out of their head, but found that their alter personas remained, the first time it happened caused everyone to flip the fuck out, but they worked it out. It was thought to be because they had had the words for so long, that they registered as an ‘alter’, unable to be removed.

 

The two ‘alters’ were lovingly named Winter and Spider respectively. They were actually pretty chill.

 

But back to what he was originally getting to.

 

The secret.

 

Everything had started on what was originally a good Monday, as good as Monday’s could be. He had woken up to his alarm that went off at six o’clock every morning, but he never missed it, not even once. Rolling out of bed, quite literally, he flipped onto the floor (He slept in a platform suspended above the rafters in his room, as his spidery side preferred it) and stretched, popping what felt like every joint in his body. Giving a content sigh he stepped into his large bathroom and shut and locked the door, a habit, before undressing and stepping into the large stone shower he had there.

 

Leaning his head back he closed his eyes as the nearly scalding water ran over his skin, wetting his hair. After a few more moments of bliss he shook the water out of his face and grabbed the pine scented shampoo that sat on a ledge, squirting out a small amount and combing it through his hair. While he did like fruity smells they were too strong for his enhanced senses, so he had a custom pine shampoo, along with conditioner, that was just the right amount of pine.

 

Good thing he liked the smell too.

 

He knelt his head back into the water stream, running his hands through the dark strands to remove any soap. Once he was sure it was all gone he grabbed his conditioner and put it in his hair, but not immediately washing it out. As the conditioner sat in his hair he grabbed the scentless soap bar that hung on the wall and ran it over his body, creating suds everywhere and removing any unpleasant smells. While he could handle the smell of pine, he preferred his skin to not hold any scents.

 

Once he was done washing his body he finally took the conditioner out of his hair, running his hands through it to make sure none of it remained. Turning the shower off, he squeezed his hair best he could, shaking it a bit to get rid of what water he could before stepping out onto the bath mat. Snatching the towel waiting on the wall, he dried his body and hair off before wrapping it around his waist and grabbing his hair dryer, pushing the button up.

 

Grabbing his brush he dried his hair slowly, enjoying the warmth seeping into his bones. Once his hair was dry, he turned the dryer off and exited the bathroom, still in his towel. Pulling his closet door open he stepped into the walk-in closet.

 

Going through his numerous shirts, he chose a grey tee, pairing it with dark wash jeans. He grabbed his favorite jacket, a black, worn cotton jacket that Tony had lent him when he first got away from HYDRA and stole, refusing to give it back but Tony never asked for it so was it really stealing, and a pair of boxers along with socks. Pulling each article of clothing on he went back into the bathroom and tossed his dirty towel into the hamper there and styled his hair, running simple hair products through it and brushing it to the side. Unlike Tony, he didn’t like to use any grease or gel, preferring to go more natural.

 

Finished and done with the first part of his morning ritual, he exited his room, walking through the hallway and into his and James’ shared kitchen where the other man along with Tony were most likely waiting. The two assassins preferred to share a floor, and while Tony had his own, ate and got coffee in their kitchen, compared to using his own kitchen. Peter had been thinking about moving Tony to their floor, as they all suffered from nightmares and sleeping platonically with each other eased them. He had presented the idea to James who readily agreed, feeling that it would benefit them all. Winter and Spider very much liked the idea, too.

 

Plus, they had cuddle piles at least three times a week anyways so it wouldn’t really hurt anyone or anything.

 

Moving further into the kitchen he looked at Tony, who was hunched over what appeared to be his third coffee of the morning, slowly eating a blueberry pancake. James was stood at the stovetop, expertly flipping pancakes and bacon, don’t forget the bacon, making a huge pile of food. Peter and James both had enhanced metabolism, Peter more-so, and had to eat a _lot_ of food every day.

 

Heading straight to the coffee maker he grabbed his favorite mug that said ‘I would kill for a cup of coffee’ (Tony found it hilarious) and mashed the coffee button, the machine whirring to life and the liquid pouring out. Once the coffee was done brewing and he had grabbed it, Peter turned to the others.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Hey Peter,” James greeted, Tony giving an indistinguishable mumble in his own form of greeting, “hungry?”

 

“Do you even have to ask that?” He ruffled Tony’s hair causing the younger man to squawk in protest.

 

Smirking, James plated four pancakes and a few pieces of bacon, sliding it over to Peter. “Don’t antagonize the baby,” He teased playfully.

 

Head shooting up, Tony immediately started protesting. “I am _not_ a baby! You’re only fifty three years older than me!”

 

Raising a brow at him as he cut off a piece of pancake and ate it, Peter replied sarcastically, “Yeah, fifty three years is nothing.”

 

“Shut up,” Tony flicked a blueberry at him, which he caught in his mouth and ate. “Fucking assassins, I can’t even get my revenge. One day!” He crowed the last part, falling to the floor dramatically.

 

“How tragic,” James deadpanned. The three managed to keep a straight face for about five seconds before bursting out into laughter. Once the giggles died down and he could breathe again, Peter downed his coffee and scarfed his food down, along with an extra two cups of coffee, six pancakes and three strips of bacon. Grabbing his plate and silverware, he washed them off and put them in the dishwasher, shutting it. Looking at his watch and checking the time, he confirmed that is was seven o’clock, and headed over to the coat and shoe rack near the elevator.

 

“I gotta head to school, I’ve got decathlon by the way,” he informed them, pulling his combat boots on and lacing them up, “I’ll see ya’ll later?”

 

“See you!” They both called after him, Tony still on the floor, as he swung his backpack onto his shoulder and stepped into the elevator.


	2. Good Evening

Running into class in the nick of time, he fell heavily into his seat, bell ringing right as the clock turned eight. He could have gotten there much earlier, but he preferred to take the subway, and as he was sixteen he could legally drive a car, but New York’s traffic is a nightmare, and running that distance in that short of time would be virtually impossible for a normal human being.

 

Luckily he isn’t normal and half spider.

 

Moving on. Chemistry.

 

Next to him, Ned leaned over. “Dude, you were almost late. Again.”

 

Looking at Ned, Peter did not pout, nope, he did not, and tapped his pencil against the desk a few times. “But I wasn’t.”

 

“This time,” And with that, the teacher strode in, preaching about the periodic table, and the two began writing down notes and even though Peter didn’t need to, he had to keep up appearances.

 

They made their way through the agonizingly slow school day, surprisingly without hearing any taunts from Flash but as relieving as it was at first, it was also a little bit suspicious. It wouldn’t have if Flash was absent, but they had passed him in the halls and had a few classes with him, the teen making no comment, but he gave them a triumphant smirk, about what they didn’t know.

 

The end bell ringing, Peter grabbed his notebooks and made his way out of his math classroom, speed walking down the halls to his locker. Grabbing his backpack and other notebooks, he packed it all and shut the locker, making his way through the now mostly empty halls to the auditorium for decathlon practice.

 

Pushing the right double door open, he entered the auditorium where a majority of the AcaDec team had gathered. Waving at Ned who was waiting on him, sitting at a desk where two had been pushed together, he strode over and slung his backpack off and hooked a strap onto the chair, falling into the seat.

 

“Hey dude,” Ned greeted him holding his hand out for their complex handshake at which Peter complied.

 

“Hey. Mr. Walker being a dick again?” Ned practically wore his emotions as face paint, so it wasn’t hard to notice the teen’s slightly slumped frame and the rapidly disappearing annoyance on his face. Peter’s extensive training may have helped a little with that, though.

 

Giving him a look Ned answered. “How do you always know? But yeah, he docked points off my homework because it ‘wasn’t neat enough’ and I ‘need to work harder,” He gave finger quotes and imitated his English teacher, an exasperated look on his face.

 

Peter snorted and before he could reply, a voice interrupted him.

 

“Penis Parker!”

 

The annoyed look slipped back onto Ned’s face and Peter mirrored it, turning to face the Hispanic teen. “What is it, Flash?”

 

An arrogant smirk in place the bully crossed his arms. “I guess we’ll see if you’re really lying now, won’t we, Parker?”

 

Confused, Peter furrowed his brows slightly and scanned the room discreetly, not finding anything. “What lie?”

 

“You haven’t heard!” Flash exclaimed, brows going up in fake surprise. “I wonder why, oh yeah, you’re too poor!”

 

Giving him a dry look, Peter deadpanned, “That doesn’t even make sense.”

 

Flash scoffed. “Whatever.” Mr. Harrington called for their attention and Flash started walking away. “I’ll prove you wrong, Penis!”

 

Turning once again towards Ned who shrugged and gave him a guessing look, he shrugged back and turned his attention to the Academic Decathlon teacher standing at the base of the stage.

 

“Okay, team!” He called out, gaining the attention of all present teens and Peter. “Remember our winning at Nationals last year?” They nodded, a few murmurs of recognition. “Well, we have been awarded a field trip!” Everyone broke out in excited whispers, bar Peter since he didn’t see the purpose of a field trip. Unless it was to destroy a HYDRA base. Or maybe got to a weapons store. He could see it then, but something told him there was a slight chance that wasn’t what they were doing.

 

Note the sarcasm.

 

“Where are we going?” Abe Brown spoke up, the others quieting, eager to hear where they would be headed.

 

“I don’t know yet, but we will be told this Friday before we go. Remember to get your slips after practice!” Mr. Harrington clasped his hands together, leaning slightly forward, getting sighs of disappointment. Peter shrugged, not particularly caring if he knew where they would be going.

 

Feeling Ned grab his arm he repressed the urge to flip him and turned to the larger boy who was brimming with excitement. “Where do you think we’ll be going?”

 

Peter shrugged. “No idea, but Flash clearly knows something about it.” They both looked at Flash at the same time, who was taunting the others. “Probably somewhere boring like a wax museum.”

 

“Or it could be somewhere really fun like the zoo!” Ned replied, excitement not dimmed one bit by Peter’s unenthusiastic mood.

 

“Zoos are only good if they are saving endangered and or injured animals, but most trap them for entertainment purposes and abuse them,” Peter replied dryly, sympathizing with the animals in a way.

Ned frowned, thinking. “I guess you’re right,” He then perked up again. “What if it’s to another state?”

 

Peter shrugged and stood, followed by Ned, hearing their names called to go up on the stage. “I suppose we’ll have to wait to see on Friday.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Decathlon went well. The usual jibes from Flash, MJ reading in the corner, Abe making jokes with the buzzer, and the rest of the team bickering back and forth. The timer they kept rang, signifying that practice was over and everybody eagerly got up, snatching their backpacks and getting their slips from Mr. Harrington.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ned asked, standing as he put his backpack on.

 

“Yeah,” Peter placed his binder into his backpack, not in a hurry to leave. He waved to Ned as the much younger boy took his slip from Mr. Harrington and left, leaning only Peter and the teacher.

 

“Peter,” Hearing Mr. Harrington call his name, Peter brought his head around to look at the younger adult and stood.

 

“Mr. Harrington?”

 

Sighing slightly he replied, “I’m sorry Peter, but you can’t go on the field trip this Friday. You’ve had too many absences. I tried all I could, but you still can’t go,” He looked genuinely guilty, and Peter was quick to reassure him.

 

“That’s okay Mr. Harrington, it’s probably somewhere boring anyways.”

 

Relief came over his face and Mr. Harrington slung his messenger bag onto his shoulder. “Thank you for understanding, Peter. Have a safe walk home!” He called out the last part as the assassin (Not that he knew that) left the auditorium.


	3. Good Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry I have not updated this story! I'm doing my best to get stuff out, but it is going rather slow.
> 
> Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Friday came pretty quickly, and Peter stayed home due to not being able to go on the field trip. When told, Tony had proposed the idea of him staying home and helping around the tower, which he quickly agreed to. School would have been boring anyways. Plus he was way ahead so it didn’t really matter if he went or not.

 

Waking up at five thirty, Peter got dressed and went down to the private training room to get an early workout in. Thirty minutes in James joined him and the two began sparring after the metal armed man got warmed up. Going full force at each other, they began a deadly dance around the room, aiming to incapacitate.

 

Peter eventually got the upper hand, having more experience and strength he pinned James down, both brothers panting hard. Rolling off of the metal armed assassin, he stood and extended a hand, which James accepted gratefully. Stretching his arms above his head, Peter walked to the other side of the training room, grabbing a water bottle and squirting the cool liquid into his mouth. Taking the bottom of his tank top in both hands, he wiped his face off with it before pulling it fully off, turning to see James doing the same.

 

“Shower and then breakfast?” He asked, slinging his tank top over his shoulder. James nodded and the two headed through the double doors of the gym and into the private elevator waiting there.

 

Stepping out of his shower Peter padded into his walk-in closet, choosing a pair of boxers before dropping his towel and pulling them on. Snatching a pair of black sweatpants he stepped into them and grabbed an AC/DC band shirt, also pulling that on along with a pair of grey socks.

 

Exiting the room, but not before grabbing his favorite dagger and tucking it into his waistband he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where his two closest friends were waiting. James was setting ingredients down on the counter with the fridge open while Tony was glaring at his coffee maker and whispering aggressively at it. Stepping over to Tony he pressed the coffee button, the dark liquid pouring out and into the pot underneath it. Ignoring the billionaire who was now looking at him with a bewildered expression he helped James grab the rest of the ingredients.

 

As he pulled the vanilla extract and baking powder out of the cabinet, he saw Tony still staring at him, pot fully brewed in the background.

 

He cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

 

The genius stared a few more seconds before whispering in a strange tone. “How did you do that?”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” he replied, setting both ingredients down and pulling out a mixing bowl.

 

“Magic.”

 

“You don’t believe in magic, Tony.”

 

_“Magic.”_

 

Shaking his head he chuckled. Passing of the liquid mixture to James, who had finished with the dry ingredients. As his fellow assassin whisked the ingredients together he took out the bacon and peeled the strips of meat apart, laying them on the griddle. As the three cooked breakfast, Tony now much more awake and slicing strawberries quickly and efficiently, Friday interrupted the domestic sounds of cooking.

 

“Heavy lifting is being requested on floor twenty-eight.”

 

     James looked up and grabbed a napkin to wipe his hands off. “Alright. I’ll go and-“

 

“Nah, I’ll do it,” Peter interrupted, flicking James' bicep lightly. “I gotta get out more, anyways. I need to work out too, im getting fat.” As Peter, who was ignoring James' whispered accounts of this morning, slid by him, Tony poked Peter’s stomach.

 

“You are not fat! Stop spreading lies!” The genius looked down at his own stomach, poking it lightly. “Not fair.”

 

Peter snorted as he jogged down to his room and grabbed his mask, jogging back to the kitchen. Snatching his phone off the counter, he walked into the open elevator. Just as the doors began closing he called out, “Tony, you’re on bacon duty.” The last thing he heard before the doors closed was Tony’s groaning and James' laughter.

 

Chuckling under his breath, Peter looked up at the elevator ceiling. “Thanks, Friday. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Anytime!” Friday chirped, having a surprising amount of personality for an AI. Smiling, he lifted the mask to his face and clipped the back latches, fitting it snugly to his lower face. The way that it was designed made it so that he couldn’t speak, but he could still breath and all that. Feeling the elevator come to a stop, the doors sliding open, Peter stepped out onto the twenty eighth floor.

 

It was absolute chaos.

 

Things were hanging from the ceiling, flying about the room, and generally just everywhere. At one side of the room a small group of interns were cheering on a robot as it destroyed a brick with a hammer, and at the other there was the occasional spurt of flames. Contained, of course. Not knowing really where to go, seeing that everything looked like it was under control and running smoothly, except for that robot who was now swinging the hammer every which way, one of the interns trying to wack it with a metal pipe, he looked up at the ceiling. Knowing what he wanted, Friday lit one of the guiding lights on the floor. Following as she blinked them individually in a line, he looked around and saw what he was called down for.

 

A large piece of technology was on the floor, two interns and their lab director attempting to get it off the ground with crowbars and a dolly with two panels slanted on it. As he approached them, Friday announced his presence.

 

“Heavy lifting has arrived!”

 

Looking up, the three sort of balked upon seeing him. He supposed he was a rather odd sight, what with the large sweatshirt, sweatpants, socks and admittedly still terrifying mask. There was also the fact that they were likely expecting large, muscly men with lots of tools. Not that he wasn’t muscly, he just wasn’t the tallest of the bunch.

 

He was perfect crotch kicking height.

 

“Excuse me, who are you?” The lab director was now standing straight up, and goddamn it he was taller, looking at him with a quizzical face.

 

“You do not have the required clearance to that information.” The lab director, along with the two interns, look surprised when Friday interrupted them.

 

Chuckling as he extended a hand, the lab director introduced himself. “That’s certainly a new one. I’m lab director Josh Guerra, this is Emily Togh,” he gestured to the blonde female on the left, “and this is Louis Walker.” The other intern waved meekly. “What can I call you?” Peter continued looking at him.

 

“Uhm, excuse me, but are you the one that runs through the halls occasionally?” Peter looked at Emily, who shrunk slightly under his analyzing eyes. He nodded once. “Oh wow, really? Nobody know who you are, and whenever we ask Friday just says we don’t have clearance, but you already know that, duh. Everybody just calls you John Doe, or just Doe for short.”

 

Peter hummed. Not a bad nickname, but a little cliche.

 

“Anyways,” Josh interrupted, “if you could lift this bit of machinery onto the table that would be nice. It needs to be exactly in place, so we’ll guide you.”

 

Stepping forward, the three moving out of his way, Peter placed both hands on either side of the machinery and lifted, shifting so he could hold it a little better. As he held it over the table, making slight calculations to it’s positions per the three engineer’s instructions, he heard loud chatter somewhere behind him. Not necessarily caring for the chatter, as it was likely some interns getting a project right, Peter gently set the machinery down. Double checking that it was in the right spot, Josh smiled at him and shook his hand, the two interns behind him already invested in their project. Giving a curt nod back, Peter turned around and began heading back to the elevator when he saw something that halted him in his place.

 

Right in front of him, about fifteen feet away, was his Academic Decathlon class.

 

What even was his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this came out so late! To make up for it I accidentally doubled the word count.
> 
> I was originally only gonna add another chapter, two if I stretched it, but it kinda turned into three good sized (albeit a little awkwardly) ones.

He slowly backed up a few steps turning back around, hoping that they hadn’t spotted him. But alas, nothing ever went his way.

 

“Who’s that?” He heard Cindy ask their guide. Their guide, a worker he recognized as Jack Hale, looked over at Peter.

 

“That’s… um, we- we actually don’t know,” Jack answered nervously, not wanting to mess up. “He just runs around the place sometimes.”

 

Peter sighed under his mask. He may as well walk over and perform damage control. Turning back in his original direction Peter walked over to the group. Noticing him coming closer his peers, and Mr.Harrington, openly stared at him, whispering to each other. Jack grew progressively more nervous, but didn’t show it much in his body language. He came to a stop a few feet away from the group and looked between Jack and his class expectantly.

 

Sensing his question, the guide jumped to answer. “This is a tour group from Midtown School of Science and Technology, um, sir. We were just passing through the intern and R&D floors to see what they may have to look forward to once they graduate from high school and go into college.” Jack was unsure how to address Peter, but progressively grew more confident with every word spoken. “We were just about to leave and head to floor nineteen for a small competition, if you would like to supervise or even participate.”

 

He hummed, thinking. If he went, there was a higher chance of his peers somehow recognizing him or his identity being found out by any of the workers, but it would be so worth it to see Flash fail miserably. If he didn’t, there was zero chance of his identity being found out, and he could just watch through a hologram or TV, but it just wasn’t the same.

 

Speaking of someone recognizing him, looking over at Ned the much younger male had a suspicious, contemplative look on his face, MJ next to him with a single brow raised. Leave it to his closest friends, other than Tony and Bucky, to recognize him. Of course. But, Peter knew he could trust the teenagers to not say anything. As well as Ned was known to have loose lips, he could keep a secret when it was really needed and MJ was… well, she was MJ.

 

Fuck it, he didn’t have anything else to do all day.

 

Nodding once Peter motioned for them to get a move on and Jack caught on, gathering the high schoolers’ attention and herding them towards the elevator. The assassin trailed a short distance behind them, weaving around various interns and their projects. Ned and MJ slowed their pace and fell back to where Peter was walking, wordlessly falling into step next to him.

 

“I know it’s you, Peter,” MJ said, looking at him as they walked. Peter didn’t answer, couldn’t, and just waggled his eyebrows. She quietly snorted, amused at her best friend. “Why are you here?”

 

Seeing that he couldn’t speak, Peter took out his custom StarkPhone and opened his notes, typing. _‘I work here,’_ it said. He showed it to them both.

 

Ned’s eyes went wide and he looked at Peter, disbelief and awe painted in his features. “Really?” He breathed. “That’s crazy! Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

_‘Unwanted attention. From others.’_

The teen nodded, satisfied. “Then why are you down here? And why are you coming with us? They might find out who you are.”

 

Peter typed in his answer. _‘Got called down to help. Your guide said that y’all are doing a competition and I want to see Flash fail. Even if they do find out, which is unlikely, they won’t know everything.’_

 

“Mm. Wait, what do you mean ‘everything?’”

 

He shrugged, a mischievous look in his eyes. MJ sighed, exasperated.

 

“Why do have a mask on, anyways? It cool, but a bit weird to have on,” Ned asked.

 

 _‘To protect my identity. None of the workers have high enough clearance to know what I look like, much less my name.’_ Peter typed, flipping the phone so Ned could see before showing MJ. Before the two could question him any further, they arrived at the elevator. They were all ushered in, but when Jack reached Peter he faltered and the assassin rolled his eyes, stepping in. The doors closed and the guide pressed a button that had the number nineteen on it in bold. Peter leaned against the corner of the elevator closest to the doors, Ned and MJ standing next to him. It wasn’t suspicious at all because the metal box was big enough to hold them all, but not big enough that they didn’t have to brush shoulders. The elevator was silent until Flash pushed and shoved his way through the room of bodies, coming to a stop in front of Peter.

 

Egotistical smirk on his face Flash opened his mouth. “You work here, right?” Peter raised a brow and waved his hand as if to say ‘so what?’. “If you don’t mind me asking,” he was surprised how polite Flash was being, “why do you have that mask on? Are you too much of a pussy to take it off?” He spoke too soon.

 

Everybody in the elevator held their breath, scared but also curious to see what he would do. Peter sighed and pushed off the wall. Not saying anything he just stared into the bully’s eyes, making sure that what was visible of his face conveyed no emotion and his eyes were colder than ice. The rest of the short elevator ride down Peter continued to do this, and the teen was visibly intimidated. The doors opened and Flash was the first to step out, eager to get away from the deadly assassin.

 

He waited for his classmates, teacher and the worker to leave before he did and followed a few meters behind. Floor nineteen was mainly an intern floor, but a small portion of it had been converted into a small room to hold discarded or faulty projects that tour groups could work on without damaging or messing anything important up. There were large tables around the room and along the edges of the wall. Bins of projects and scrap were littered over the tables along the walls and floor, labeled and organized in a specific way that appeared chaotic but was actually very efficient.

 

“Okay, guys!” Jack clapped, gathering their attention. “What we are going to do is first pick two partners, pick a table, and then…” Peter listened to Jack’s instructions as he leaned against a wall in the best vantage point. Every now and then he would come onto this floor to find something he needed, so he knew where everything was located. He watched as Ned grabbed MJ and brought her over to a table, Betty joining them. Cindy and Sally parted up and Abe and Charles took their own table. Despite Flash’s protests, he was placed with the two boys. There would have been an even number if Liz was still there, but she had moved out the year previous and nobody had joined the small team since. Mr. Harrington stood next to Jack, helping the worker supervise.

 

When given the signal, the groups raced over to grab supplies. Fast paced chatter filled the air as the teens raced to work out ideas and pick out what they would need before going back over to their work areas. Peter continued to watch.

 

Now forty minutes into the hour long activity every group was nearing completion. Ned, MJ, and Betty were the farthest along, and from what he could tell also had the most complex creation. Cindy and Sally weren’t far behind, and but they had a more simplistic seeming thing. Abe, Charles and Flash he couldn’t really tell all that well, but they seemed close-ish and it looked interesting enough.

 

When Jack and their teacher weren’t looking, Flash dashed over to the only duo’s table and snatched a small piece of tech right from under Cindy’s hand, sneering at her. MJ saw and shook her head, tossing Cindy something her group wasn’t going to use. Peter rolled his eyes but didn’t intervene.

 

Only a couple minutes later was Flash fiddling with the stolen piece of tech did something happen.

 

Said stolen piece began beeping quietly and a dim red light began flashing and the teen grinned, thinking he did something. Peter watched further and furrowed his brows. He’d never seen that in any of the intern floors or this room, but it was familiar. Something was off. A few seconds later a light prickling began at the base of his neck, progressively growing stronger and crawling down his spine. Looking back at the beeping object the missing mental puzzle piece snapped into place.

 

It was a HYDRA tracker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was ok! The next chapter will be coming out soon I promise. I'll post them sometime this week or next.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. What the Fu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, just as I promised!!
> 
> Last chapter will be posted next week! It saddens me but also makes me happy this story is finished. I loved writing it, but it was a lot of work! And I don't know where else it would go from this point, either.
> 
> I don't have anything else to say, so enjoy this awkward, longer-than-the-others chapter!

Pushing off the wall Peter ran across the room and jumped over the trio’s table and took the tracker from Flash’s grip. He quickly opened it up and began disconnecting various wires that enabled it to work.

 

“Hey! You can’t do that, give it back!”

 

Ignoring the angry teenager Peter was about to finish disabling the tracker when the beeping and flashing light suddenly stopped. He cursed in his head and raised his right hand, curling his last three fingers and keeping his pointer and thumb up and shook his hand. Then he raised only his pinky finger and made a small circle in the air with it.

 

The lights in the room brightened for a spit second before going completely dark. “Lockdown: Intruders, initiated. Please make your way into the nearest safe room two floors down.”

 

Jack’s head shot up to the ceiling, stopping where he was in the middle of the room from when he was going to see what Peter was doing. “What? But there’s a safe room on this floor!”

 

“Correct, but I’m afraid that it is still under repairs after two week ago’s incident with the interns and the rubber duck,” Friday responded, reminding the guide of the catastrophe that ended with the destruction of a large portion of the intern floor and the safe room. Biting his lip Jack nodded.

 

“Okay guys, stay calm I’m sure it’s nothing serious,” he tried to reassure them with a lie. None of them bought it. “Everybody, form a tight group behind me. Your teacher will take up the back and we will make our way down the stairs to the safe room.” Everybody quickly followed Jack’s directions and took up their places. To their credit, they weren’t completely panicking. Peter abandoned the now useless tracker and jogged over to the staircase door, opening it. Mr. Harrington moved from his place and took the door from him. Nodding gratefully as it would help immensely, Peter slid into the unusually dark staircase. Jack and his peers all entered the staircase, one by one. Peter stepped onto the stairs going up to make room and they were all plunged into darkness when Mr. Harrington shut the door.

 

Thanking his enhanced sight for enabling him to see well in darkness Peter looked over the railing to the stairs above and below them, not seeing anything. He didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary either. He jumped on the rail and slid down, hopping off in the middle of the stairs in front of Jack, drawing his dagger from his sweatpants waistband as he did so. Tapping the guide’s hand Peter pulled gently and hopped down the rest of the steps. Getting the hint he softly called out for them to follow him and started carefully walking down the steps.

 

As the group made their way to the safe room Peter made sure to stay a few feet ahead, keeping alert with his blade at the ready. Just as they were about to go down the last flight of stairs his enhanced hearing caught sound of the telltale noise of a gun being cocked.

 

The assassin quickly stopped and held the arm not holding a dagger behind him. Jack, not able to see very well in the dark stairwell, accidentally bumped into him. This caused a chain reaction of people bumping into each other, but luckily nobody fell or made a sound. Peter turned and grabbed Jack’s arm firmly, squeezing it twice to get the point across. Jack nodded and stepped back, Peter letting go. Turning back he grabbed the railing and used it to launch himself in front of the door, landing without a sound. Hand on the handle Peter pushed it open, squeezing through the smallest space he physically could without causing alarm.

 

Quietly shutting it he darted to the side and ducked behind a cupboard. Peering around the corner he canvased the situation.

 

HYDRA agents were in various places around the room and they all had body armor and guns on them. Hand radios were on their hips alongside various kinds of grenades and knives.

 

“Why are we on this floor? The tracker said that it was on floor nineteen, not seventeen,” a brunette agent spoke up from across the room.

 

“You know that the target will have already gotten to the tracker and moved on,” a closer agent he couldn’t see responded. “We have no way of knowing where he is now, so we have to cover every floor.”

 

The first agent sighed. “But he probably just went up floors! I've seen the Spider fight, he always goes up higher.”

 

 _“That’s_ who our target is?” A third, female voice asked from under a helmet, long blonde hair visible. “Yeah, we aren’t getting out of this building unhurt at the very least. Maybe not even this floor.” Well, at least one of them was being realistic.

 

The second agent spoke up again. “Relax, Higgins. We’ll be perfectly fine. Nothing’s gonna happen. Besides, how dangerous could someone who let their mind be wiped be?”

 

“If you say so,” Higgins skeptically replied.

 

Let himself be mind wiped? _Let himself?_ Okay, he was dying first.

 

“Vockler, what do you think we should do?”

 

“Well,” the first agent, Vockler, started, “I don’t think he wanted to be mind wiped. I don’t think anyone would. I doubt he even wanted to have anything to do with HYDRA.”

 

“About the situation, idiot,” the second, very rude agent snootily replied.

 

Vockler sighed. “He definitely already knows we’re here, that’s certain. How could he not? It would make sense if he went up higher, but he also could be going _down_ floors to take us out.”

 

“So you don’t know,” Higgins summed up.

 

“Of course he doesn’t, he’s an idiot,” the agent he still couldn’t see retorted.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Johnson,” Vockler snarled. “If I’m an idiot, then why’d you ask me?”

 

Johnson stomped into view. “Don’t you _ever-“_

 

“Hey!”

 

To his left another agent entered the room, smack in the center of his view. This meant that they could see Peter as well as Peter could see them, and it was only a matter of time before he was spotted. He looked around and saw a stapler.

 

“Stop bickering like children and-“ he was cut off by the stapler being thrown at his face. The other agents spun in the direction the tool came from, guns at the ready. Before any one of them could shoot, Peter jumped from his hiding spot and tackled Johnson, who was the closest to him. Wrestling the gun from the HYDRA agent’s grip he rolled to the side just in time to avoid the bullets that flew above Johnson, right where he had been only moments previously.

 

Pulling himself forwards with his hands Peter flipped his body around as he slid on the ground and kicked Higgins’ legs out from under her. He flipped his dagger in his hands and rammed the butt of it into her helmet harshly, effectively disorienting her, and webbed her to the floor. Having now incapacitated her, he turned his attention to Vockler.

 

The agent was pointing his gun at him, but didn’t shoot. Their eyes met and Peter could tell the man didn’t want to hurt him, but conflict was raging within the agent. Quickly making up his mind Peter dashed forward and knocked the rifle from his hands. Swinging his leg up he kicked the man in the side of the neck and he fell over, unconscious. Not his preferred method, and he would wake up in pain, but the helmet prevented him from hitting his temple.

 

A prickle at the base of his neck had him instinctively moving out of the way of an oncoming projectile. The staple guy was back up and shooting. Moving erratically as to not be hit Peter braced his left foot and kicked out with his right, hitting the man in the chest and sending him flying.

 

Of all places, he just had to go through the stairwell door.

 

Through the open door he could briefly see the terrified faces of his teammates before it closed. He needed to clear this up fast. Turning around back to his foes, Johnson had just gotten back up on his feet. Rushing forward he gripped his blade and met the man in hand to hand combat.

 

The agent was fairly competent and could block or deflect his hits and swing of his blade, but Peter had strength and experience in his favor.

 

Overpowering the man with a hit to the sternum, Peter thrust his blade and the sharp metal sunk into his chest, piercing his heart and killing him immediately.

 

Letting the man fall Peter heard footsteps and was tackled from behind. Twisting in their grip the back of his head hit the hard ground and he could feel his brain rattle in his skull, narrowly missing the corner of a desk.. A new agent had come into the room somehow without him noticing and decided to come at him without backup. Throwing the person off him Peter flipped himself up and grabbed the desk to his right, toppling it onto them. As they struggled to put the rather heavy desk off, a group of five ran in. Groaning, he readied his blade.

 

The first three ran forward while the second two shot their rifles. Expertly dodging the bullets Peter met the HYDRA agents head on. Grabbing one’s wrist he punched another in the face and shoved the person he was holding into the third.

 

Dagger flying through the air, he stabbed through the arm of the still standing agent, leaving it there. Running as he did flips and other evasive maneuvers, he managed to get to the two shooters without a single scratch.

 

Ramming the palm of his hand into the thumb of the agent on the right he made them drop the weapon. Grabbing the side of his helmet he knocked the man’s head into his partner’s own, both of them going down. He secured them with a couple webs. Behind him, he heard the stairwell door open.

 

Turning he expected to see his class walking in, curious. Well, he did see his class walk in but instead of curiosity he saw terror. Three agents were pointing their guns at them, holding them hostage.

 

“Spider! Show your hands and get down on the ground, or we shoot!

 

In the back of his head, Peter felt his roommate stir restlessly. They wanted to front. So, Peter let him. Brown eyes flitting between the HYDRA agents and the group as he came to the controls Spider analyzed his options. He didn’t move a muscle.

 

The same agent that shouted at him grabbed a random arm and dragged them to the side. Flash fell to the ground and was drug up by the collar of his shirt. The agent shoved the barrel of the gun into the teen’s temple and said teen whimpered in fear. “Do it, or he bites a bullet!”

 

Slowly, Spider raised his hands to either side of his face.

 

“Now put them behind your head and kneel!”

 

Hands sliding behind his head Spider quickly came to a decision. He could either comply and get caught, _maybe_ saving Flash’s life, or he could reveal his identity with a higher chance of the bully living. Moving like he was kneeling, Spider’s fingers quickly, but quietly, unlatched the mask. The head agent who still had the gun to Flash’s head jerked his chin forward and one of the other agents stepped forward with a set of specially designed handcuffs.

 

Growing up in HYDRA taught him many things, including using all of your surrounding. So, why not do just that?

 

Gripping the unfastened mask firmly he waiting until the agent approaching him got close enough pulled it from his face and chucked it at the agent holding the firearm to Flash’s skull. He ran at the agent with the handcuffs before anyone could react and head butted him, stealing the cuffs away and clicking them around the man’s wrists. Pickpocketing a small throwing knife off of his suit Spider jumped and used the ceiling to propel himself quick enough to get to Flash and his guard.

 

Wrapping both thighs around the agent’s head Spider twisted around and brought them both crashing to the ground. Rolling to the side and standing Spider looked down at the dead agent, having stabbed him in the neck with the throwing knife in the process. The only other standing agent was trying to run away, but Spider just raised his arm and webbed him to the wall.

 

“What the _fu-“_ before Sally could finish her words a shot rang through the air. A sharp, blinding pain went through Spider and he looked down to see blood steadily seeping through his side. Grunting he pressed a hand to the wound and looked over to see one of the agents he didn’t web earlier had recovered and grabbed a gun, shooting him. Aiming his arm Spider webbed the man to the ground, making sure he couldn’t shoot the gun again.

 

Raising the side of his sweatshirt to reveal the gunshot wound Spider examined himself to check if the bullet had gone through or not.

 

Right there, was an entrance wound and an exit wound opposite of it. Pinching the holes together he hissed as he shot his webs to seal the wound, repeating the action on the other side. Poking at and thoroughly making sure they wouldn’t easily come undone, he dropped his sweatshirt and turned to the others in the room.

 

Peter’s classmates and teacher, though at length they were his too, gaped at him. Jack wasn’t much different.

 

Spider groaned. He really didn’t want himself or Peter to deal with the fallout that was quickly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! It was edited, but I'm not one hundred percent on if there are any errors or not. If so, please comment and I'll fix it!
> 
> When Peter signals to Friday to initiate lockdown, it's just the letter L being shook and I being moved in a small circle. ASL. If those are any actual words please comment. I don't know ASL, I just know the alphabet and a couple of small words.
> 
> Spider's here now!! So there's that.
> 
> Sorry about the kinda awkward chapter. I couldn't find a way to spread out the word count to match up with the events, if that makes any sense. If I had made them all even it would be cutting off in the middle of stuff. But whatever!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *violently dabs while hysterically crying*
> 
> It's the last chapter guys! I can't believe it! A bittersweet ending this is indeed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> now f e a s t

“Uh, hey,” he said, awkwardly. His accent had a slight Russian tilt to it, but some words had a little bit of the Brooklyn twang that James had lacing his own accent. “I um, you guys should probably get to the safe room now.” They didn’t move. He sighed. Spider began to herd the group the the safe room. Just because these agents were down didn’t mean there weren’t more, but was interrupted.

 

“No need, Webs. We got everything under control,” Tony said as he walked into the room, James at his side. No, that was Winter. “There were other agents attempting to go up higher, but we stopped them.”

 

Winter strutted over to Spider, the other’s backing away, and grabbed his shoulders. Checking him over, the assassin frowned when he caught sight of the bloody sweatshirt. Looking under it he saw the makeshift bandage and after he was satisfied it would hold and he wasn’t in danger of dying stepped back.

 

“Питер, хорошо?” (Peter alright?) He asked in his not too heavy Russian accent, worried about Spider’s mind roommate. He nodded, rolling his eyes.

 

“Да, я просто хотел выйти вперед.” (Yeah, I just wanted to front.) Spider thoroughly looked Winter over, not finding any injury beyond a couple of bruises that were rapidly healing. “Джеймс?” (James?)

 

“Хорошо.” (Fine.) Winter looked around him at the group. “Друзья Питера? Почему они здесь?” (Peter’s friends? Why are they here?)

 

Spider followed his gaze. “Помните ту поездку, в которую я не смог отправиться?” (Remember that trip I wasn’t able to go on?) He nodded. “Это было здесь, по-видимому.” (It was to here, apparently.)

 

He hummed. “По всей видимости.” (Apparently.) Looking back at Tony he switched to English, despite not needing to because the genius knew Russian. “Peter’s friends. Field trip.”

 

“Yeah, I caught that,” the inventor replied, walking up and slinging an arm around the slightly taller man. “What do you wanna do, make them sign NDA’s? Kidnap them and hide them away in a secret cellar that I definitely do not have?”

 

Spider snorted at their horrified faces. “Hush it, Stark. You know what Peter would say.”

 

The man gasped, dramatically clutching at his arc reactor with mock hurt. “I’m back to Stark? Just a couple hours ago I was Tony! I’m hurt!” They both gave him a flat look. “Okay, okay,” Tony conceded. “I’ll have them sign NDA’s. You two are no fun.” Turning to the group of still gaping teens Tony shrouded himself with an air of professionalism and slipped on his paparazzi smile. “Okay, kiddos, teacher, and dear worker of mine! What you just saw is extremely confidential, and if you let slip about anything that happened today I might just have to kill you!” The man laughed at their increasingly horrified expressions. “I’m joking, I’m joking. Pepper would kill me-“

 

“Not if Peter got you you first.”

 

“-if I did that. But seriously. Say anything, rumor anything and I’ll sue you for everything you, your parents and your grandmother’s cat has. Got that?” He continued, decidedly ignoring the interruption. They nodded. “Great!”

 

Winter cuffed Tony upside the head, eliciting a squawk from his victim. “Look at what you’ve done, you scared them.”

 

“Actually, I’m pretty sure that was him,” Tony rebutted, hooking a thumb at Spider.

 

“I think that was mainly Peter.”

 

Tony waved at him. “Eh, it was a team effort.” He looked at the large group again. “Any questions?”

 

Betty raised her hand and Tony pointed at her. “Does Peter live with you two?”

 

“That’s the first question?” Tony asked no-one. “To answer your question yes he does, and before anybody asks he’s been living here for, what, two, three years?”

 

“Relatively.”

 

Tony nodded and pointed at Charles. “How was he able to take them down and where did that stuff come from? What is it?”

 

“Years of training,” Spider answered, taking the question. “It’s a webbing that came from the web shooters on my wrists.” The teen nodded.

 

Abe raised his hand. Tony pointed at him. “Peter, what did you mean when you said that it was mainly yourself? And if you got to him first?”

 

Spider glanced at Tony who was a great help and just shrugged and Winter, who waved at him to go ahead. “Сколько я должен сказать?” (How much should I say?)

 

“Полагаю, правда.” (The truth, I suppose.) Winter responded. “Там действительно не избежать этого. Можно сделать это сейчас, а не позже.” (There’s really no escaping it. May as well do it now rather than later.)

 

He nodded. “I’m not Peter. We share the same body, but I’m not him.”

 

“So… multiple personality disorder?” MJ asked, speaking up.

 

“Kinda. Yes and no. We were both subjected to heavy trauma and experiments growing up, so it’s a mix of the two. It’s a bit more complicated than MPD,” Spider answered.

 

“Which one of you is the original personality?”

 

He shrugged. “Don’t know, but Peter’s the host.” He made a show of looking side to side before leaning forward. “Don’t tell him, but he’s really just my sidekick I let take all the credit.” In his head Peter squawked, protesting loudly. Spider cackled.

 

“Where did you grow up?” Betty queried.

 

“Everywhere, but always with HYDRA.”

 

“So… you grew up in HYDRA and you can do whatever you just did,” Ned said slowly, piecing everything together. He looked up with wide eyes. “Are you an assassin?”

 

He grinned. “Bingo! But not really anymore.”

 

“I’ve been bullying a HYDRA assassin this whole time?” Flash blurted out, not thinking his words through.

 

“Ex-HYDRA, actually,” Tony automatically corrected before the bully’s words registered. “Wait, bullying?” He turned to Spider. “You- Peter- ugh. You two have been bullied this whole time and didn’t think to tell me, James, or Winter? Or Pepper?”

 

Spider rolled his eyes. “I’m fifty three years older than you, Tony. Peter and I can handle a little bit of petty bullying."

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Winter spoke up, taking his side. “Besides, it’s not like it’s the worst thing they’ve dealt with.”

 

“You’re fifty three years older than him?” Charles breathed. “How?”

 

“I’ve been in and out of cryo freeze since 1917,” he answered, not breaching the subject further.

 

Looking over at Cindy he saw she was concentrating hard, like she was trying to remember something that kept escaping. “What is it?”

 

Realizing he was talking to her, Cindy broke out of her daze. “Oh uh, he just looks really familiar for some reason,” she answered, gesturing to Winter.

 

His fellow assassin shrugged and Spider could see the switch happen. James blinked, gaining his composure for a few seconds. He looked over at Spider who knew what he was asking. He nodded. James raised his hand, waving a little. “James Buchanan Barnes, at your service. You can call me James.”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes as in Bucky? _Captain America’s childhood best friend?”_ She breathed, not believing it.

 

James nodded. “Before you ask how, same as him.” He poked Spider’s arm. “Cryo and experiments. Don’t ask about the arm.” Charles closed his mouth.

 

“Any more questions? Not even about why he didn’t tell you?” Tony clapped his hands together.

 

“It’s clear he didn’t tell us because of unwanted attention,” Ned said, relaying earlier. “And to probably keep us safe.”

 

The billionaire nodded, appreciating the teenager’s mature thinking. “Exactly.”

 

“I gave _detention_ to an _assassin,”_ Mr. Harrington realized, face pale. “Oh my god. I’ve been _teaching_ an _assassin.”_ The man started to freak out a little. Hearing his teacher start to panic Peter poked at Spider who sighed, not wanting to switch back right after just fronting, but relented.

 

Peter steadied himself, stumbling a little. Right before they switched out Spider had leaned forward a bit just to get at him. Grumbling Peter promised to let him switch out later. “It’s okay, Mr. Harrington. It’s kinda relieving to be treated like a normal human being.” He ignored James whispering that he was technically part spider.

 

The teacher blankly blinked at him a couple of times.

 

“Peter?” He looked at Ned and nodded. “Dude, are you okay? You just got _shot.”_ Peter shrugged.

 

“Yeah, It’ll heal by the end of this week.”

 

“It’s Friday.”

 

He spread his hands. “I said what I said.”

 

“Okay, that’s enough for today,” Tony interrupted, not wanting to stand there any longer. “Let’s go down to… Fri, baby, where’s the nearest empty conference room?”

 

“Floor sixty eight.”

 

“Let’s go up, not down, to floor sixty eight and sign those NDA’s. Speaking of, Fri?”

 

“Already ahead of you, boss.”

 

Tony grinned. “That’s my girl. What are you waiting for? Into the elevator!” He ushered them into the elevator Friday opened for them. When the doors closed they automatically started going up, not having to press a button. Perks of having an AI.

 

Doors opening they followed the three brothers down various halls and corners before reaching two doors. Pushing through they were met with a strawberry-haired woman standing a the head of a large table surrounded by spinning chairs.

 

“Hello, Midtown High. Mr. Hale. Please take a seat and we will start signing the NDA’s.”

 

They all followed, taking their seats. She slid the papers around and each person grabbed a packet. After they were done going through all the terms, the signing began.

 

“What happens if we don’t sign it?” MJ asked.

 

Pepper answered her question. “Then Stark Industries has the right to have input on any and all job resume’s you submit. We can also just arrest you on the spot due to the sensitivity of the confidential information you now know, but we won’t do that. For now. So, I suggest you sign it if you ever want a job.” MJ wordlessly signed it, wholeheartedly trusting one of, if not the, most powerful women in the world. When she was done she slid the paper over to the other signed disclosures that was then put in a file and tucked into a binder.

 

“Am I going to lose my job?” Jack asked, worried. Pepper shook her head.

 

“No, but you are going to receive a promotion and a pay raise, should you accept it.” She smiled a little at the man’s shocked face. “Seeing your brave actions and calm demeanor today Stark Industries has recognized you and your potential and decided to offer you a promotion from tour guide to lab director.”

 

Jack began tearing up and wiping furiously at his face. “Thank you so much, I’ll take it. Thank you.” She nodded.

 

One of the conference room doors were opened and Happy stepped in.

 

“You all are now dismissed,” Pepper informed them. Waiting for them to all file out, she slumped over when the door shut. “That was stressful.”

 

“I thought you did wonderful!” Tony said, grinning at her.

 

She gave him a look. “I know I did wonderful. It was just a bit stressful.”

 

“Well of course it was, I wouldn’t expect anything else,” James told her. “Not being sarcastic.”

 

“Thank you, James.” Pepper turned to Peter. “How’s your side? Do you need to go to the med bay?” He shook his head.

 

“Nah. Clean it, a couple of stitches here and there and I’ll be good as new.”

 

“I’m glad.” She looked at her watch. “I’d love to stay and chat further, but I have a meeting with the board of directors in ten minutes about the undercover HYDRA agent our hiring managers hired, and how she managed to get the tracker past security. I’ll see you three boys later.” She gave each of them a motherly kiss on the forehead as she left. Pausing in the open door she looked back. “Movie night in the common room?”

 

“Only if we get candy and soda!”

 

Pepper snorted and left the room, heels clicking against the floor and the heavy door shutting behind her.

 

James looked at Tony. “Star Trek?”

 

“Star Wars!”

 

“Star Wars is an insult to humanity! Star Trek!”

 

“Star Trek is a _threat_ to humanity! Star Wars!”

 

Peter rolled his eyes at the two’s bickering. Coming up with a solution he proposed it. “How about the two of you spar to settle this argument. Tony wins and we watch Star Wars. James wins and we watch Star Trek. Pepper and I get to choose what episode.” The two stared at him for a moment.

 

“Fine,” Tony agreed.

 

“Sure, but Pepper is gonna have the final say in the choice of movie no matter what we say or do so it’s kinda pointless to argue.” James said, crossing his arms.

 

He shrugged. “Perhaps but maybe I just want to see Tony lose.”

 

“Hey! I’m not gonna lose!”

 

“Tony, he’s a super soldier assassin.”

 

“And I’m a genius!”

 

“You can even reach the cabinets to grab a coffee mug without jumping on the countertops.”

 

“What does that have to do with this? Did you just call me _short?”_

 

James grinned. “He’s right. You wouldn’t win and you are short.”

 

“You’re _three inches_ taller than me! And I’m taller than Peter!”

 

“At least I can reach the cabinets!” He shot back.

 

Tony glared at him. “You have super strength! You push up on the counters!”

 

“At least I can!”

 

“You literally just said that!”

 

Before either could get another word in James scooped Tony up in both arms and booked it out of the conference room down the hall, a cackling Peter following closely behind.

 

Later that night as they were watching Jurassic Park, Pepper had vetoed both movies much to the dismay of a bruised Tony and a previously triumphant James, Peter thought about all that had happened that day. As much as he didn’t want to deal with his classmates, life was good and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Except for Tony who _just would not stop stealing his food!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is... the end.
> 
> I feel a sense of completion but I also dont?? It was so fun writing this story, even if it was frustrating at times.
> 
> The support I have been given on this story has been insane. I never expected any of my stories to get many views, and it's blown me away. Each and every one of you helped keep this story going, whether it be directly or not. Every hit, every kudos, every comment, just everything kept me going.
> 
> I just wanted to say, thank you so much.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed my story!
> 
> I hope to see ya'll in the future on my other stories, posted or yet to come. Thank you all so much. I love you all!


End file.
